<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold, Cold Man by ghostofcalum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148573">Cold, Cold Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum'>ghostofcalum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Manga, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is only soft for one person, his boyfriend Hinata Shouyou. A look at their relationship from high school to the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kagehina Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold, Cold Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/espercially/gifts">espercially</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title inspired by the song, "Cold cold man," by Saint Motel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio had never been a conventional person, never as a child and it carried over into his teenage years. <em> Certain </em>things had transpired throughout his short life and he was a product of them. Just like a house that was built, Kageyama was a result of the events of his life, like it or not he was a byproduct, not that it mattered to him. All that truly mattered in his life for the first few years was volleyball. He slept, eat, and drank the sport as if it was the only thing he needed to live, and in part, it was. There weren’t many things you often took into consideration as a child and focusing solely on your passion wasn't a particular fault you would find in yourself.  </p><p>His parents never truly worried about his introverted tendencies, because in the world they lived in, once you came of age, you would bear the mark that your soulmate would also have. The mark that would lead you into recognizing them when the moment came if it ever did. It wasn’t anything spectacular, in the grand scheme of things. Kageyama never gave it a second thought but his parents always reassured him that he would find his person one day and he would know who they were, just like they did. Because, according to them, meeting the other half of your soul was an experience like no other.</p><p>Kageyama would only scoff in response because really, who thought about such mushy things in middle school? <em> Not </em>him. Besides, there were other things to worry about that didn’t involve waiting for some mark to appear on his body. He wanted to learn how to serve like Oikawa Tooru and wanted to grow to be a better setter for Kitagawa Daiichi, that’s what he deemed important. </p><p>But time went on and he watched his world change in more ways than one. Oikawa Tooru graduated and it left Kageyama as the starting setter for Kitagawa Daiichi which was its own experience within itself. He came of age, which, just as he’d imagined, was nowhere near as exciting as his parents and older sister, Miwa, had painted it out to be. His mark rested on his right hip bone, resembling the shape of a lopsided sun if he was being honest. Life went on and he hadn’t met anyone with the same mark, not that he’d been looking. </p><p>Then life took a drastic turn one day in his third year of middle school during what should’ve been a meaningless tournament against a nameless school. The team sucked, couldn’t even pass, much less get the ball over the net. But their little orange-haired captain… he wasn’t anything like Kageyama had ever seen before. He sucked, <em>absolutely</em> sucked, honestly, what had this boy been doing the last three years? But one thing the little captain had was motivation, he was so unlike any other player, Kageyama had encountered before. He jumped without hesitation, so high in the air, and swung his hand at any ball in an attempt to get it over, time and time again, no matter how many times he got blocked. There was no fear, no distrust in his teammates, even if they were terrible. The ginger wasn’t letting the scoreboard bring him down, no, the twinkle in his eyes didn’t fade because, in his mind, victory was still within grasp. </p><p>Kageyama was taken back, almost a bit amazed as he watched the little captain move. He was determined and oddly enough, Kageyama <em>liked </em>that a lot. </p><p>After the game, where Kitagawa Daiichi took the obvious win, Kageyama and his team started to leave, ready to board the bus home and rest before they came back the next day. </p><p>“Hey, you number two, from Kitagawa Daiichi!” Someone called out, voice sounding like they’d been crying. </p><p>Kageyama turned around and found himself looking up at the little captain from before. He was standing on the steps, giving him a bit of a height advantage over the setter. </p><p>“What?” Kageyama asked, unsure as to what the ginger wanted with him. </p><p>“I’m going to beat you,” he cried, determined as he spoke. He brought his hand up to rub at his eyes to wipe the tears. “One day, I’ll beat you!” </p><p>Kageyama only exhaled and narrowed his eyes at the other boy. “We’ll see about that.” He hoped this wouldn’t be the last thing he found himself in the presence of the little ginger. </p><p>That day, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel… complete, in a way he hadn’t ever felt.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio decided that fate was a funny thing, really, it had to be. Never did he imagine he would run into the boy from the middle school tournament, Hinata Shouyou to be exact as he quickly had learned, again anytime soon, especially not on his first day of high school. </p><p>Hinata, it turned out, had a funny way of challenging him, pushing him, and teasing him until Kageyama was bursting at the seams. They struggled at first to at getting along until eventually, it became like second nature to be beside each other. </p><p>It shouldn’t have been a surprise when one day in the locker room, Kageyama caught a view of Hinata’s hip bone where he saw the same mark Kageyama had imprinted on his skin. They were soulmates and had been destined to be together by the sheer force of the universe, to always complete each other in every sense of the word. From there, things only came more easily. They were already friends and of course, there was no pressure to be anything anytime soon. But the feeling of finally knowing who the other half of your soul was, was liberating, it made every part of him feel complete as if a piece he’d never noticed before had been missing. </p><p>Kageyama felt silly, he should’ve known, because no one else had ever made him feel the way Hinata did. No one else brought out the best of him in whatever sense, whether they were competing to see who could run the fastest to the gym in the morning for practice, or eating their lunch as quickly as possible. The only person who could build Kageyama up and shatter him, all the same, was Hinata, and it had been that way since the day they’d met back in middle school.</p><p>It was during their third year of high school when things began to change. Kageyama noticed himself staring longer at Hinata than necessary, and found the other looking at him the same way. They could bump against each other much more frequently, would always try and be in the same proximity if they could help it, and always found comfort in each other’s presence. Hinata had been the first person to speak up when they’d casted votes for captain and vice-captain, instantly nominating Kageyama for the position of vice-captain. The ginger had gone on and on, naming every amazing thing about the setter, painting a completely different person from the one Kageyama had been during their first year, and… it made Kageyama’s heart almost burst out of his chest. To hear someone who was already so dear to him say such things about him made his heart race, palms sweat, and throat tight and it took a lot to coax a reaction like that out of him. He was Kageyama Tobio after all. But, Hinata, who radiated the brightness of the sun shattered through Kageyama's front like it was something he'd always known how to do. </p><p>But, the feeling of admiration wasn’t one-sided, no sir. Kageyama also took notice of all the amazing changes Hinata had made since their first year. Hinata was so much better at receiving now, could actually control where he hit the ball and could teach the younger teammates skills he’d finally managed to nail down. Kageyama noticed it all, because how could he not? Everything about the ginger ignited that fire that burned within him more and more every day. </p><p>Finally, right before their first game during their third year, Kageyama worked up the courage to confess. He felt silly being so nervous because this was <em>his</em> soulmate he was confessing to, not some stranger, no. But, then again, that person also being Hinata Shouyou didn’t help ease the nerves. </p><p>“You seem nervous.” Hinata pointed out from where he was sitting beside Kageyama near the gym's back entrance. They were eating lunch on their break, watching other students walk back and forth and feeling the breeze of the early afternoon wash over them. </p><p>“Hinata,” Kageyama said, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he gripped his chopsticks. “There’s, uh, something I wanted to tell you.”</p><p>Hinata wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked over at him with an amused expression. “<em> Gwah, </em>yeah, I’m listening, sounds like a secret and I like secrets.”</p><p><em> It’s now or never</em>, Kageyama thought. </p><p>“I like you,” Kageyama said, rushing out the words and almost tripping halfway through the confession. </p><p>Hinata paused for a second, blinking in response as he processed just what the setter had just said. “You… like me?”</p><p>Kageyama felt his face flush red, eagerly nodding as he glared down at his bento box. “...Yes.”</p><p>Suddenly, a warm body was bombarding him from the side and arms were wrapping around his torso. “Kageyama!” Hinata squealed, smiling so wide, the setter was positive it was painful.</p><p>“Is that alright?” Kageyama suddenly wondered, not knowing what to say.</p><p>Hinata turned his face up to look at him, nodding. “<em>Gwah, </em> of course, it is, stupid, ‘cause I like you too.”</p><p>Kageyama perked up at that. “You do?”</p><p>Hinata only rolled his eyes, reaching a hand up to grab the front of Kageyama’s uniform and bring him closer so he could press their lips together.</p><p>It was only a light kiss, but the fire it ignited in both of them was powerful, threatened to burn down every forest in the world and only leave ash. They were soulmates, through and through, and this only solidified that fact. There was no one else in the world that could make them feel like that, no one. They were two halves of one soul, completing each other in every sense and making love bleed through their bond.</p><p>From that moment, they were boyfriends even if neither of them had said the word. Much like the way they played volleyball, it was silently understood. They were always there for each other without being asked and always would be. </p><p>Whenever they would ride the bus home from games, Hinata would always burrow into Kageyama’s side, always complaining over the stench of their sweat postgame. </p><p>“Then move back over to your seat,” Kageyama would quietly tease him, only pulling the ginger in closer. They were the only ones awake aside from the driver since it had been a long and challenging tournament. </p><p>Hinata made a noise of offense and only placed his head further onto Kageyama’s shoulder. “I don’t want to, you make a comfy pillow. A stupid, smelly one, but still.”</p><p>All Kageyama did was make a big show of rolling his eyes. He reached over and flicked him on the nose. Even if Hinata got on his every nerve, he loved him so much already. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was during one of their many sleepovers, a few months before their third year ended that Kageyama decided to ask the dreaded question both of them had been avoiding. </p><p>Hinata was sprawled out on Kageyama’s bedroom floor, flipping through his math notebook as he tried to finish his homework. </p><p>Kageyama walked back into the room, throwing one of the extra pillows he’d brought from their guest room at Hinata.</p><p>Hinata only laughed, catching the pillow and hugging it to his chest. “Rude!” He pointed out. "Your mom always says I'm a <em>special</em> guest here and need to be treated like one."</p><p>Kageyama sat down beside him, leaning back on his hands as he contemplated asking Hinata about his plans after high school. It wasn’t something he wanted to do because he didn’t want to even consider the possibility that their paths would be different, but he knew it was possible. On one hand, he wanted to plan his future around Hinata and wanted to always be close and accessible to him. But, on the other hand, he knew that as much as they loved being together, it was important to learn to live without each other as well, no matter how hard that proved. They needed to grow into their own person and being with each other every second certainly would not help them achieve that. </p><p>“Hinata,” he broke the silence, watching Hinata’s eyebrows furrow as he tried to solve one of his problems. “We graduate soon.”</p><p>Hinata put down his pencil, nodding as he waited to see what else Kageyama had to say. “I know.”</p><p>“What are you planning to do after we do?” Kageyama asked him, trying to keep his tone even as he spoke so the ginger didn’t pick up on his nervousness. </p><p>“I want to get better at volleyball,” Hinata simply said as if it should be obvious. He was anxiously fiddling with his notebook as he spoke. “But you know that already. You know I want to grow stronger so I can stand alongside you on the court again one day.”</p><p>Kageyama clicked his tongue, reaching over and putting his arm around the smaller boy so he could bump their heads together. “Don’t say that like you’re not enough now, I’ve told you already, as long as I’m here, you’re invincible.” He’d repeated that phrase so many times now, like a mantra, wanting Hinata to understand just how highly Kageyama thought of him, held him close to his heart and above the world. He brought his other hand up and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, closing the distance between them to press a soft kiss to Hinata’s lips. </p><p>“But, I want to be strong on my own,” Hinata sighed, leaning into the touch. He enjoyed the comfort Kageyama offered. It was only for him and there was something so special about knowing that the setter was only like this for him. It made Hinata’s head spin and stomach flutter with gushy feelings his little sister teased him about. “I love you but I won’t be able to keep playing with you after high school if I don’t get better.”</p><p>“To me, you’re the best,” Kageyama assured him, not being able to help the small smile that spread across his face. “Even with your shitty receives sometimes.”</p><p>Hinata laughed, pushing against his boyfriend. “<em>Gwah</em>, thanks for the support, ‘Yama.” </p><p>“I think that if I get an offer to play for a professional team, I’m going to do it,” Kageyama confessed, feeling like he could breathe again after having told Hinata what he'd been thinking for weeks now. He pressed them closer together as he waited for his boyfriend's reaction. </p><p>Hinata reached a hand up to push back Kageyama’s bangs, playfully scrunching his face into an angry expression at the setter. “You better! Or I’ll kick your butt myself.”</p><p>“You?” Kageyama teased, taking the moment of Hinata’s distraction to tackle him to the floor, sending their homework flying all over. “I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>Hinata landed with a thump and broke out into a fit of giggles. He tried to squirm away from Kageyama who was trying to tickle him and all the while still wearing his everyday stoic expression. “You’re trying to tickle me but your face says murder!”</p><p>“Maybe.” Kageyama kept taunting him, caging Hinata in under him. Suddenly, he stopped and brought his hands up to cradle Hinata's face that was flushed red from all the tickling. He couldn't help the small smile that broke out across his face. He was<em> so</em> in love with this boy, this one boy who meant the entire world to him, one that made him feel like he could easily reach for the stars. Looking down at Hinata, with his smile, fluffy hair everywhere as he moved, and the same love-filled gaze staring back at him, Kageyama knew he could never live without him. “Hinata, I promise that whatever happens after we graduate that we’ll make things work. Because I know we can do this and I want you to know that whatever you decide to do, I’ll support you,” he swore, wanting the smaller boy to know he was sincere. Things wouldn’t change if he could help it. </p><p>“You promise?” Hinata asked, holding up his hand in an offer to link his pinky finger with Kageyama’s. </p><p>“I <em> love </em>you so much, of course, I promise," he vowed.</p><p>Hinata moved to wrap his arms around Kageyama's neck and pull him in closer, flushing their bodies together. "I love you too." He practically smashed their lips together in an eager kiss, nipping and licking into it as if there wouldn't be another chance for a moment like this again. But, that was them, always giving everything their all and Hinata wouldn't change anything about it. Not when all Kageyama did was bite down on Hinata's bottom lip, running his tongue over it when his boyfriend opened his mouth for him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Life changed drastically over the next few months. </p><p>They graduated and just as Kageyama had hoped, he got offered a position on a professional volleyball team. The Schweiden Adlers to be exact, a team that was based five hours away from Miyagi. At first, Kageyama had been hesitant because he and Hinata had never been that far apart. Hinata had insisted on him taking the offer, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all. The Adlers were one of the best teams, if not the greatest team in the league at the moment. </p><p>After much consideration, Kageyama decided to go for it, trusting that he and Hinata’s relationship was strong and that five hours wouldn’t crush them like he feared. It took some time adjusting to their new long-distance relationship because now, he didn’t see Hinata in person, he saw him in pictures or on video calls. They always called to tell each other goodnight, no matter what had happened during their day. It was part of their ritual and Kageyama had promised that nothing would change between them. </p><p>“So, then what happened?” Hinata’s voice came from Kageyama’s laptop that he had propped on his nightstand as the setter finished his stretches before bed. </p><p>“The coach made him run laps for bad mouthing the other team’s libero.” Kageyama filled his boyfriend in with the latest gossip.</p><p>“Did he?! I would have loved to have seen that!” Hinata exclaimed, enjoying all the drama. </p><p>Kageyama glanced over to the screen after having finished his stretches. Hinata’s face filled the screen and Kageyama could tell that the ginger had his phone propped up near his pillows. He looked about two seconds away from passing out. Something about the sight of Hinata made Kageyama’s heart ache with longing. They hadn’t seen each other in almost two months, with Hinata getting a part-time job while he decided on what to do next and Kageyama’s hectic new schedule. If the setter wasn't training, he was playing a game, or doing promotional things with the team. It made a queasy feeling bubble instead of him because here he was, barely eighteen and living his dream. He was living, breathing, and eating volleyball, yet, the one thing he wanted most in the world was hours away, in their hometown. </p><p>“I miss you,” Kageyama told him after he’d walked closer to the laptop.</p><p>“<em>Gwah</em>, sap,” Hinata teased, giving his boyfriend a soft smile. “I miss you too.”</p><p>Suddenly, Hinata was sitting up, turning oddly serious for a moment. “Kageyama, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”</p><p>Kageyama carried his laptop over to his bed so he could sit down. “What is it?”</p><p>“I’ve been talking with coach Ukai and the coach from Shiratorizawa if you remember that old man,” Hinata started to say, looking a bit nervous. “And well, they’re telling me they know someone in Brazil who will help me train and get better. And I know it sounds crazy and it’s really far but… I think I want to do it.”</p><p>“Brazil?” Kageyama blinked. “That’s… really far away.”</p><p>“It’s a twelve hour plane ride from Japan,” Hinata told him.</p><p>"What's so special about Brazil?" The setter asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his tone. </p><p>"Well, I can learn how to play beach volleyball there. It's different than regular indoor volleyball," Hinata explained, a smile spreading across his face as he spoke. It was obvious he'd been thinking about this for a while now. "You play with only <em>two</em> people instead of six, and there's no libero. You and your teammate do all the work and plus, you're playing in the sand, on the beach with no shoes!"</p><p>Alright, Kageyama had to admit, that did sound pretty cool. </p><p>“And you’re sure this is what you want to do?” Kageyama asked.</p><p>Hinata nodded, bringing his knees up to his chest so he could wrap his arms around them. "If it's going to help me grow, then yes, one hundred percent!"</p><p>It would be more distance, more longing, but if this would help Hinata achieve his dream, so be it.</p><p>“Do it,” Kageyama encouraged him. “Let me know how I can help you. Do whatever makes you happy, I want you to be the best you can be and if that’s in Brazil, go.”</p><p>“You’re not upset?” Hinata probed, tilting his head to the side as he looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>Kageyama gave him a tired chuckle and shook his head. “At you? Never. I love you and I want you to do whatever makes you the happiest. But, if I'm being honest, I'm not surprised that your dream is halfway across the world. I should never underestimate you.”</p><p>Hinata laughed, feeling the tension leave his body at hearing Kageyama's reassurance. "I was nervous to tell you," he admitted, looking down at the crumpled blankets on his bed. "I thought you were going to be upset. We're already struggling to see each other as it is."</p><p>"I would never be upset at you for going after your dreams," Kageyama explained. "You've been supportive of me playing on this team since the day I got the offer. I want you to be happy and I don't <em>ever</em> want you to feel like I've left you behind to follow my own dreams. You could've told me you were going to the moon and I would've told you the same thing."</p><p>"Well, I can't go to the moon," Hinata teased. "There's no gravity, so I think playing volleyball there would be hard!"</p><p>"I could probably play on the moon," Kageyama huffed, happy that Hinata no longer seemed anxious.</p><p>"Not if I play there first!" Hinata laughed. "Imagine how cool I'd look spiking in a spacesuit."</p><p>"Like a marshmallow," Kageyama pointed out. </p><p>Hinata huffed at the setter's playful jab. "You're just saying that cause you know I would look a lot cooler than you."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Going from being in the same time zone to being twelve hours apart was hard, a lot harder than Hinata and Kageyama had anticipated. </p><p>When Hinata was going to bed, Kageyama was waking up and vice versa. If Hinata wasn’t at the beach practicing, he was out making food deliveries with the job he'd gotten there, even though Kageyama was constantly offering him any help he might need. </p><p>Kageyama was no better, either at a game or at practice, there was barely any room to breathe sometimes. It turned out that living dreams wasn't all flowers and sunshine at times. </p><p>But, sometimes, they would both find a rare moment of free time in their hectic lives. Times when Kageyama could barely keep his eyes open and Hinata having an hour before he needed to head to the beach, they would find time to catch up. </p><p>“I miss you,” Kageyama would say for the millionth time because he wanted Hinata to know he never strayed far from his mind, no matter the distance. </p><p>“I miss you more,” Hinata would tease as he got ready for the day. </p><p>“Not possible because you suck at everything and missing me is one of those things,” Kageyama would say back.</p><p>Hinata only laughed. “<em>Not</em> true, I can’t wait until you get some time off and you can come. Then, you'll see it's going to be you who sucks at beach volleyball!"</p><p>"Soon, I promise," Kageyama vowed because there was nothing more he craved than to be with Hinata again. </p><p>"Good, because I want to show you the beach, want you to meet my roommate, and try all the food here!” Hinata eagerly told him. </p><p>"Do they have pork curry there?" The setter asked, smiling softly at the thought of getting to explore the place his boyfriend had been living at for months now.</p><p>Hinata hummed. "Well, I'm sure they do somewhere but they have something called feijoada that has pork and it's so good! You'll love it, I'm positive."</p><p>“I can’t wait,” Kageyama mumbled, trying to stay awake so they could keep talking. It was relaxing finally being able to hear Hinata’s voice, to know he was alright and that things were working out for him.</p><p>“I do miss you a lot,” Hinata sighed. “I was watching your game against EJP the other day. Your serves were amazing, so cool.”  </p><p>“You saw?” Kageyama hummed. </p><p>“Yes! It made me remember back during our first year of high school when you would try and do them, only to land on your butt every other time.”</p><p>Kageyama scoffed. “At least I could serve and get the ball over the net every time.”</p><p>Hinata clicked his tongue at that. “You don’t ever forget anything, do you?” He groaned. </p><p>“Not when it comes to you, never,” Kageyama replied.</p><p>“I have to head down to the beach,” Hinata let him know, letting out a sigh when he glanced at his watch. “I wish we could talk longer. I love you, Tobio.”</p><p>“I love you too, text me later okay?” </p><p>“Always,” Hinata answered before ending the call.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio was <em>not </em>someone you would describe as soft. There wasn’t time to be, being the starting setter of the Schweiden Adlers and on the national team for Japan. He had to grow thick skin, one that allowed him to dish out feedback and receive it all the same. He had rough edges and was blunt, sometimes to a fault, so it was no surprise his friends and teammates were caught off guard at the sight of the setter being <em>soft</em>. </p><p>The Schweiden Adlers had just landed in Brazil for a scheduled game against a popular Brazilian league team. They’re going to be there for at least a week.</p><p>Kageyama and the rest of the team began walking down the terminal after having gotten off the plane. They were on their way to get their luggage when a figure with bright fiery hair suddenly ran through the crowd, obviously on a mission. The person kept going until he reached Kageyama. </p><p>At first glance, half of the team was ready to watch their setter rip this guy a new one. Their libero was positive he was about to witness a murder. Probably a crazed fan wanting to ask for a picture or give Kageyama something. The libero mumbled a prayer in their honor, knowing how unpleasant Kageyama tended to be after such a long flight. </p><p>But, much to their surprise, all Kageyama did was wrap the person in a tight hug when they reached him, almost lifting them off the ground in excitement. They watched with wide eyes as if Kageyama had grown a second head, while the setter nuzzles his face into the person’s hair, only holding them closer. </p><p>They broke apart after a few seconds and there was a lovestruck expression on Kageyama's face. He was looking at the other person as if he’d been waiting to see them for a while. </p><p>“Guys,” Kageyama called out to them, motioning towards the other boy. “This is my boyfriend, Hinata Shouyou.”</p><p>Hinata waved at them in greeting, not getting a chance to say anything else before Kageyama was tugging him back in for another hug.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They got to Kageyama’s hotel and he couldn’t stop touching Hinata, keeping him within arm’s reach. It had been months since they’d last seen each other and they've missed each other like crazy because even if they did send pictures, call, or text, nothing would ever come close to seeing each other in person. </p><p>Kageyama couldn’t stop smiling. It felt silly but having Hinata in his arms made him so happy. It was definitely up there with the feeling he got after landing a perfect serve. </p><p>“You look so different,” Kageyama told him, pressing another kiss to Hinata’s lips who eagerly accepted all the attention he was being showered with. “You’re so tan now.” He ran his pointer finger down Hinata’s face, enjoying the familiar expression his boyfriend made when he teased him. Seeing it in person after months of longing made his heart almost burst in his chest. “I love it.”</p><p>Hinata only laughed, wrapping arms around Kageyama’s neck. “You do? I’m happy.” He brought a hand up to touch Kageyama’s bangs. “What is <em> this </em>?”</p><p>Kageyama had given himself a spontaneous haircut right before a game a few weeks back. It hadn't been his best choice but the damage had been done. “I gave myself a haircut.”</p><p>Hinata shook his head, clearly amused. “I can see that, you’re ridiculous.” </p><p>They moved over to sit on one of the sofa’s and Hinata immediately climbed into Kageyama’s lap.</p><p>Kageyama let out a groan, not having expected the weight of Hinata’s new muscles. “<em>Heavy</em>.”</p><p>“Good heavy,” Hinata pointed out, leaning closer and wrapping arms around Kageyama's neck. </p><p>Kageyama nodded in agreement. “Good enough to finally come back to Japan?”</p><p>“Soon,” Hinata promised, catching his boyfriend’s mouth in a kiss. One that told Kageyama just how much he’d been missed, how much he was loved and adored. It was full of eager lips, teeth nipping at whatever they could reach and hands grabbing whatever they could touch of each other at that moment. </p><p>“I love you,” Kageyama told him, not believing that they were finally together again. It was like a dream he never wanted to wake up from, ever. “So much, you know, there’s nothing more I love than being your soulmate. I love knowing you are half of my soul and I am half of yours but, really, I’ve never needed a mark to tell me you were the only person for me.”</p><p>Hinata <em>blushed</em>, feeling himself melt into a puddle at his boyfriend’s words. “You are such a sap, Kageyama Tobio, <em> gwah </em>.” He teased. “But, that’s why I love you and why you’re the only person in this world I’ll ever love like this. You’re one of my biggest motivators to get better so I can come back and stand with you again on the court, it’s all I want.”</p><p>Kageyama pulled him closer, wanting him to know just how much those words meant to him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Three years passed by in the blink of an eye and before either of them knew it, Hinata was back on home turf in Japan. Hinata who had thought it impossible years ago to reach the stars now had the heavens in his grasp. He played in the v-league now, alongside Kageyama on a different team, and had even managed to get a spot on Japan's Olympic team for the upcoming games. Everything that they'd both dreamed of for years was now their lives and it was amazing if Kageyama really thought about it. Nothing would ever compare to having Hinata back home, in the same timezone, and within a train ride away if need be. </p><p>It was a rare weekend off for both of them and neither were surprised to find themselves at the beach. Even if Hinata was no longer playing beach volleyball, they still enjoyed coming down whenever they could to play a game or two. </p><p>It was them versus Bokuto and Atsumu who'd come out to join them. The game was going well, everyone mostly having fun and not caring too much about who was winning. Even still, Kageyama couldn't help the little smirk that spread across his face whenever Hinata would set the ball for <em>him</em>, would dart through the sand as if it were smooth gym flooring, and would receive as if he'd been created for that sole purpose. Kageyama adored it all because there had been a time when Hinata would only long for the day to be able to move like he did at the moment. Now, here he was, years later and just as much as part of the monster generation as the rest of them. </p><p>Kageyama felt proud when he looked over and caught a glimpse of Hinata, who had insisted on breaking out his old beach gear for their game. Of course, the setter had teased him about the glasses because even if they were older, Kageyama would never turn down the opportunity. </p><p>"Shouyou-kun!" Atsumu called from across the net, laughing when Bokuto lost his footing in the sand. "How do ya move so fast in this shit!?"</p><p>Hinata looked over at him and placed his hands on his hips. "You just have to put your mind into it and focus, Miya-san!"</p><p>"Sounds like the sun in Brazil might have fried yer brain a little, I'm afraid," Atsumu teased, taking off his hat to run a hand through his blond hair. </p><p>Kageyama only shook his head at their interaction. He glanced towards his side when he felt a hand on his bicep. </p><p>"Your turn to serve," Hinata let him know, giving him a soft squeeze. </p><p>The wedding ring that Hinata wore on a thin golden necklace beamed in the sun as he looked at Kageyama, smiling as if things had always been this easy and there had never been hardships in their relationship. </p><p>Kageyama smiled back, reaching up and placing his hand, the one where he wore a black rubber ring in place of his own wedding ring, over his husband's. "My turn." Standing there, beside Hinata, Kageyama knew there was no one else he'd rather take on the world with. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>